Ponquecito
by Personaggio
Summary: Una curiosa teoria de luna: Pedir los deseos a un ¿postre? Pues, puede que de esa forma, SÍ se hagan realidad. One Shot Harry/Ginny.


_Los personajes presentes en esta historia son propiedad exclusiva de JK._

* * *

**Ponquecito**

Degustaban en silencio la llamativa comida que había preparado la señora Weasley para esa noche. El ambiente denotaba tristeza, mas a la vez alivio y tranquilidad. Ya hacia una semana de los acontecimientos finales de la Guerra. La pérdida de muchos seres queridos, el dolor de la despedida, pero la bienvenida a la serenidad para el Mundo Mágico.

Poseía una pequeña Snitch entre sus dedos. De vez en vez la liberaba frente a sus ojos, dejándola revolotear cual pajarito libre para que a los segundos fuera aprisionada nuevamente contra su mano. El movimiento frenético de las alitas de la pelota provocaba cosquilleos en su palma, haciéndolo soltar una casi inaudible risita.

Giró su rostro hacia los demás presentes. Ron y Hermione se hallaban algo ocultos en una esquina de la estancia; no se dirigían palabra alguna, pero la mirada en sus ojos, el intercambio de roces y los leves suspiros liberados inconscientemente eran la comunicación perfecta para ellos en ese momento. George y Bill conversaban en voz baja en uno de los extremos del gran sofá, mientras Fleur, sin darse cuenta del todo, acariciaba la melena de su esposo. Los señores Weasley conversaban con notable ánimo con Luna y su padre; el ceño ligeramente fruncido del señor Weasley le dieron a suponer que su curiosa amiga rubia contaba una de sus extrañas historias sobre criaturas extravagantes e "inexistentes". La puerta principal se mantenía abierta, dejando reposar en el marco los cuerpos cansados de Percy y Charlie.

Sus ojos verdes giraron otra vez, con la intención de perderse de nuevo en el revoloteo de la pequeña Snitch; mas la aparición de su figura provocó un ensimismamiento inevitable en su mente, la pérdida de toda cosa con o sin sentido que estaba en su cabeza, y la falta de palabras comprensibles para expresarse ante su persona. La sintió pasar frente a él, dejando impregnado en el aire hogareño su fragancia de Jazmín; aquella que provocaba leves pero perceptibles alteraciones a su organismo con sólo rozar sus fosas nasales.

La joven se había sentado a su lado, sin mirarlo siquiera un segundo. La escuchó suspirar con algo de melancolía mientras disfrutaba en silencio la imagen de su perfil.

- ¿Me la prestas? - Escuchar su voz parecía ser el hilo exacto para hacerlo volver a la realidad… automáticamente asintió con la cabeza, conforme su mano se encargaba de liberar la Snitch una vez más y dejaba que los delicados dedos de Ginny la aprisionaran esa vez.

La pelirroja parecía absorta al movimiento frecuente de la pequeña pelotita dorada, igual a como se encontraba él hacía unos minutos. Sus esmeraldas giraron de nuevo hacia el frente, dándose cuenta de la bandeja que se hallaba en la mesita de madera delante de ellos con sólo un ponquecito, lo que quedaba del maravilloso postre creación de Molly Weasley. Alargó su brazo con la intención de cogerlo, pero el choque de una delicada mano, casi tan suave como la seda, impidió que cumpliera con su cometido.

- Lo siento - dijeron ambos a la vez, adoptando una sonrisa que sólo duro milisegundos.

- Tómalo tú - exclamó Harry señalando el ponquecito.

- No, descuida, comételo.

-No lo quiero, comételo.

- Harry, si lo ibas a coger es porque sí lo querías. Tómalo

- No, de verdad no...

- ¡Compartan y pidan un deseo! - La despreocupada voz de Luna llegó a sus oídos en ese momento.

- ¿Pedir un deseo? - Ginny miró extrañada a su amiga.

-Queda sólo uno - Luna tomó el ponquecito entre sus manos - Sé muy bien, que cuando solo queda una pieza de un magnifico postre, y ambas personas lo desean, se debe compartir…- dividió el ponquecito en dos partes - y antes de comerlo, pedir un deseo.

Harry y Ginny se _observaron_; él podía estar fácilmente admirando sin pestañear aquella mirada chocolate maravillosamente profunda, mas la joven apartó su vista segundos después, prestando nuevamente su atención hacia la rubia, sin dejar al mago darse cuenta de su leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

- ¿Deseo? - preguntó Ginny una vez más.

- ¡Exacto! - Luna entregó a Harry una parte del ponquecito y la otra mitad a la pelirroja - Pidan su deseo, luego lo comen – finalizó la rubia, para luego girar sobre sí y encaminarse hacia su padre.

- ¡Cuando pienso que ya no puede decir algo completamente ilógico, sale con esto! - susurró Ginny para Harry.

- ¿Pedirás tu deseo? - preguntó el mago, maravillado por la cercanía de la chica hacia su cuerpo.

- No perdemos nada - Ginny se enderezó en el asiento, llevando su rostro hacia el frente y cerrando los ojos con suavidad.

Harry la miró atento, absorto una vez más ante aquel rostro angelical. La melena pelirroja de la chica se hallaba libre sobre su espalda, dejando un flequillo en uno de los lados y permitiendo que parte de su cabellera rozara una de sus mejillas. Deseoso de tocarla, Harry elevó su mano acercándola hacia aquel rostro perfecto, mas justo antes de que las yemas de sus dedos rozaran la sedosidad de su cabello, Ginny abrió los ojos, provocando que alejara su mano de ella y apartara la mirada hacia su ponquecito.

- ¡Listo! - vio como la joven se llevaba hacia sus labios (los cuales añoraba tanto rozar, probar, morder, saborear…) su pequeño trozo de ponquecito - ¡Pide el tuyo! - exclamó, mirando ahora el ponquecito del ojiverde.

Inseguro de la teoría de Luna, pero a la vez esperanzado, Harry adoptó la misma posición de Ginny, enderezando su cuerpo y cerrando los ojos. No tenía que pensar mucho, desde hace días, por no decir meses, deseaba solo una sola cosa en su vida.

Sonriendo miró de nuevo hacia el frente, saboreando lo dulce del ponquecito entre sus labios.

- Imagino que hay que esperar - apuntó Ginny mientras descansaba su cuerpo hacia atrás.

- Supongo que sí.

Pasaban los minutos y el silencio parecía no querer dar fin a su presencia. Los deseos los pides con esperanza y anhelo, pero sólo con esfuerzo propio, logras que se cumplan del todo.

- Ginny - la llamó con algo de nerviosismo, no obstante con seguridad en su voz - necesito aire fresco, ¿me acompañarías a dar una vuelta?

Al darse cuenta, ya ambas figuras adolescentes se perdían colina arriba, dejando la madriguera varios metros atrás. Sin poder aguantarse sus orbes se clavaron en el rostro de aquella chica pelirroja, sonrojada hasta el cuello, pero hermosa ante la luz de la Luna. Su perlada piel contrastaba con el tenue brillo de la antes nombrada, obsequiándole un toque aún más sensual para el niño que vivió.

- Hace una bonita noche - señaló la joven después de un silencio algo incomodo. Caminaron varios metros más hasta llegar a un gran roble tupido. Ginny tomó asiento justo al pie del árbol, esperando a que Harry se sentara a su lado; mas en vez de eso, se sentó justo al frente, tapándole la vista de las colinas próximas que se expandían más allá, y no, no se molestó en lo absoluto ¿Acaso abría alguna vista más bella que la de sus esmeraldas? ¡Si tan sólo pudiese decírselo!

Se sonrieron, para que luego el silencio llegara de nuevo.

- ¿Qué deseo pediste? - se atrevió a preguntar ella pasado los segundos.

- Si te lo digo, no se cumplirá.

- No creo...- la pelirroja flexionó sus piernas hasta adoptar posición indígena - Le he pedido deseos a las estrellas fugases, y ninguno se me ha cumplido. He pedido deseos en cada uno de mis cumpleaños, y tampoco se me han cumplido ¿No crees que la razón por la que no se cumplan, sea por guardarlos sólo para mí?

El joven asintió automáticamente, pues, si lo pensaba bien, su teoría tenía mucha lógica.

- Puede que tengas razón.

- ¿Qué pediste? - preguntó Ginny nuevamente.

- ¿Qué pediste tú?

- Yo te pregunte primero.

- Y yo te pregunto ahora.

El silencio llegó de nuevo, se veían sin querer parpadear, sin poder ni querer apartar la mirada…Ginny suspiró, y Harry habló esta vez.

- Te diré mi deseo, si prometes luego decirme el tuyo.

- Te lo prometo - afirmó Ginny sin dudar un segundo.

Harry se levantó del mullido césped, extendiéndole la mano a su compañera, invitándola a unirse a él.

- No puedo decirte que mis deseos no se han cumplido…- Sus ojos verdes bajaron hacia la mano que aún mantenía sujeta la de Ginny, rápidamente, se encargó de entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella, volviendo a fijarse en su preciosa mirada - Nunca me percate de las estrellas fugases, y en los pocos cumpleaños que he celebrado, ningún deseo de verdad anhelante para mi pasaba por mi cabeza…- estando completamente consciente de sus actos, se acercó al cuerpo de la chica, feliz de percibir de nuevo las vibraciones de su piel, su respiración nerviosa y su dulce aliento chocando justo contra labios - En estos momentos, lo más anhelante para mí sólo se resume en una palabra - levantó su mano libre para apartar el cabello de Ginny a un lado, sintiendo a la chica estremecerse ante el toque de sus dedos sobre su tez. Sonriendo, sus labios viajaron hasta su oído, y con pausas, reveló el deseo pedido al ponquecito… - _Tú_…- Confesó en un susurro - lo que más deseo, eres tú…_Tú, Ginny Weasley._

Percibió a la perfección el temblor de la chica en cada parte de su cuerpo. Sus labios se posaron con ternura en la pecosa y arrebolada mejilla de Ginny, depositando un cariñoso e inocente beso. Alejó un poco su rostro del sonrojado de ella, capturando sus iris castañas. Tenía las pupilas dilatadas y a Harry le pareció más hermosa que antes.

- Ahora debes decirme tu deseo - la joven pareció volver a la realidad. La vio titubear nerviosa, pero con la mirada fija en la de él - ¿Qué pediste? - preguntó alejando, muy a su pesar, su cuerpo del de ella, mas manteniendo sus manos entrelazadas.

Ginny suspiró, audiblemente, y observándolo fijamente (como hacía mucho que no lo hacía), reveló el deseo pedido al ponquecito.

- Deseé valor - Confesó ella.

Harry bajó su vista, algo decepcionado, se podría decir. Valor era lo que había deseado. _Valor_ para sobrellevar la muerte de su hermano y para seguir adelante a pesar de los horribles sucesos causados por la guerra… era un buen deseo, pero no referente a él… no referente a _ellos. _Y es que tenía la esperanza de…

- Pedí valor - continuó Ginny levantando su rostro - para poder decirte lo mucho que te extrañé durante tu ausencia - ahora ella se había acercado a su cuerpo. Sentía que le calaba el alma con aquella intensa mirada, tan brillante y transparente. - Valor, para poder confesarte lo mucho que te amo - su aliento rozó de nuevo su labio inferior, haciendo que ahora fuera él quien temblara ante tantas sensaciones aglomeradas en ese maravilloso momento; un roce de su boca contra la suya lo hicieron suspirar sin poder contenerse - Valor, para poder besarte justo como lo haré ahora.

Y ya sus pensamientos no estaban presentes dentro de él. El contacto de su boca contra la suya podía ser un arma letal para su mente; le obligaba a doblegarse ante ella, a necesitar más de aquella cercanía, más de su sabor, de su aliento, de su tacto… volviéndolo adicto a ese acto lleno de ternura y pasión, sólo con ella.

Y ya estaba seguro, impreso, destinado… _Cumplido_… Ginny Weasley ya era de él. Aún sin haberlo pedido. Pero aún así, lo deseó con todo su ser.

- ¿Ven? No pueden desperdiciar pedir un deseo a un ponquecito - exclamó Luna frente a sus amigos en los jardines de la madriguera, provocando la risa fresca de la, nuevamente, feliz pareja.

* * *

_**Nota de la Autora:**_

_En mi país, Venezuela, llamamos Ponquecito a lo que muchos conocen como Panecillo o Muffín._

_¡Gracias por leer! Un review nunca está de más, espero puedan dejarme su punto de vista sobre este pequeño relato. _

_¡Cariños!  
_

**Yani! **


End file.
